FFXIV OC Fanfiction - A New Path (Part 2)
by moenbrydas
Summary: decisions are made. some things will always stay the same.


Once Zaren left Juria's room, the au ra girl stood there in complete silence. Thousands of questions were swimming through her mind.

"Do I... really want this?" She muttered to herself. "Am I making the right decision?"

She slowly walked over towards her bed, and crawled underneath the sheets.

"Serving people... or fighting monsters.. making Leo happy... I know if I asked him he'd just tell me to do whatever I love and that would make him happy." She told herself.

Hours passed, and Juria was still wide awake. The sun was beginning to rise.

"I want my own dream. Not to just settle with another person's dream. I mustn't give up! My cousin invited me to the Dragon's Scales for a reason and I will find that reason!" Juria said as she leaped out of her bed and grabbed her weapon. "I'm sorry Zaren, but I won't be going down your path." She softly said to herself. "I also need to change myself in some way... to give myself more confidence on the battlefield.." said Juria as she stared into the mirror. She grabbed some hair clips and ties, then pulled back her long purple hair into two parts.

"There. Now my hair won't get in my face while I try to aim." Juria smiled at her reflection, then left her room.

"Ooh.. someone looks ready to do some killing!" Anna said when she caught Juria making her way to Gaius' room. The young pink haired hyur was sitting at a large table on her own, placing bullets into her gun.

"S-so.. do you Anna." Juria stuttered.

"Don't worry yer pretty little head, i'm just preparing to do some training with my new bestie Robyn! She called me cute. I like her." Anna chuckled.

"Umm... aren't you supposed to be, you know... royalty?" Juria asked Anna.

"Me? nah. My parents were though. I was brought up with royalty and money so I never had to fight to get by. They're gone now. You get the rest." Anna's voice lowered as she tightly gripped her weapon.

"I... I am so sorry!" Juria blurted out.

"Don't worry about me, Ju. I'll get my revenge. No amount of apologies will bring 'em back." Anna replied as she forced a smile. "Are you gonna pay goggles a visit?" Anna asked.

"Yes... I need to tell Gaius my plans. I was also going to tell Leo, but I forgot that he won't be back for a while." Juria sighed with worry.

"What a great thing to come back to! Also I love what you've done with your hair, sweetness." Anna grinned.

"Thankyou.." Juria blushed and giggled as she looked away.

"Catch ya later!" Anna said cheerfully as Juria continued towards her cousin's room. Loud yelling could be heard from inside the chamber.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Gaius barked at the other Dragon's Scales member over his linkpearl.

"How did Nutkin even come to be in your possession?" The large au ra sighed.

"Look, Laris. Find him and bring him back to me or you're dead." said Gaius as he switched off his linkpearl communication.

Juria knocked on the door.

"Who is it this time?" Gaius sounded frustrated. "First it was Zaren, telling me he wants to serve me like a tropical priest and mentioning a new possible recruit. Then it was Leona, claiming that she will be absent from the building for a few hours and wouldn't tell me why. I told Alex to have my dinner ready by 7pm and it is now exactly 7:01pm. Apparently Laris has misplaced my companion and also you want to tell me something I assume? Please, enlighten me." Gaius said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I wish to continue fighting for the Dragon's Scales." Juria said as she saluted.

"Is... that all?" Gaius was confused.

"Yes. I want to grow stronger... learn more.. I want to travel all of Eorzea and fight alongside Leo in battle. Staying at home will just drive me insane and fill me with worry!" cried Juria.

"Well then. That's truly enlightening. you've honestly made my morning better, Ju. Also, have you gotten any sleep recently? You look determined, but also worn out. A good fighter needs their rest too. I may be your leader but I am also your cousin. I care deeply for the health of what family I have left."

"Gaius..." Juria's eyes began to well up. Gaius got out of his chair, and gave Juria a firm pat on the head. "You're doing great. I'm always here for you. Keep making me proud." The brunette au ra smiled at Juria and retreated back to his work.

"Hey, ow!" A blonde miqo'te boy barged through the front door, with a familiar tiny rodent attached to his tail.

"Goodness, he mustn't like you very much.." A dark haired roegadyn woman entered the building alongside Laris.

"Who are you, lass?" Robin asked the stranger in front of her.

"Argh geez! Why you always gotta suddenly appear like that! You could have scared my new friend!" Laris pouted at Robin.

"My name is Moira Oswell. I helped this young one capture his little... friend.. or perhaps enemy." She replied.

"I brought her back here with us because she actually recognised nutkin! How cool is that?" Laris said.

"Alex! Where is my dinner?!" Gaius' words echoed throughout the whole building.

"I'll get yer damn meal from him, hold ya chocobos!" Robin yelled back as she went to go find Alex.

"Could I help in any way? I love cooking. My daughter loved my food." Moira smiled.

Everyone within hearing distance turned their heads towards Moira. Leona drops her sack of kupo nuts.

"You're a mother?! But you look so young! Oh how my heart aches..." Zaren said as he dramatically clutched his chest.

"I am a mother, yes. Don't I look great for my age?" Moira laughed.

"The kids in Limsa call me Pirate Mom. I'm not even that old..." sighed Robin. "Anyways, sure! We could always use an extra hand." Robin laughed as she guided Moira towards the kitchen.

"Shit, I've burnt the roast chicken. He's gonna murder me. I can't serve this." Alex grunted.

"Hey there, I brought ya some help." Robin introduced Moira to Alex.

"So lass, are you going to join the Dragon's Scales?" Alex asked Moira.

"I'm highly considering it. I feel like this place will give me a nice new home." replied Moira.

"Hey... Moira said her daughter 'loved' her cooking. What is that supposed to mean? Is her daughter alive?" Anna said.

"Now that I think about it that is very odd.." Leona replied.

"Wait, when did you come back? Where's Robyn? I've been waitin' for her." asked Anna.

"I... don't know. Anyways goodnight!" Leona quickly picked up the sack of kupo nuts on the floor and scurried to her room.

"She can be really weird sometimes. So secretive. I kinda dig it." Zaren grinned.

"Can someone pleaaaase tell me what on Eorzea is going on right now?" Laris whined. "I really wanna know how Moira and that stupid squirrel are connected!"

Moira and Alex made their way into Gaius' room with a plate of freshly cooked pasta.

"What happened to the roast chicken I ordered? And who is this woman that has just entered my quarters?" Gaius asked.

"I want you to try this new dish. A personal request." Alex replied. "Also, Moira here is the one that prepared that meal."

"May I ask why she was given access to the kitchen?" Gaius said as he slowly twirled the pasta around his fork.

"She helped Laris bring back nutkin. Then she heard of my troubles in the kitchen, and offered to help." replied Alex.

"Does it taste alright, Mr Nassau?" Moira asked Gaius.

"It's honestly... extremely delicious." Gaius looked very content. "Besides cooking, do you have other skills?"

"Yes, I'm training to become a black mage. I'm very skilled with magic." Moira replied.

"How do you know my last name?" Gaius said with a concerned tone.

"I know exactly who you are. You're my daughter's husband."


End file.
